Weapons in Rock Hill
Weapons play a significant role in Grand Theft Auto: Rock Hill ''in that they are frequently used by the protagonist. Handguns Handguns can only be purchased from illegal gunrunners, as the protagonist does not have a permit to carry. '''Beretta 92FS Inox' The Beretta 92FS Inox is a full-size handgun chambered in 9×19mm Parabellum. It has a capacity of 15+1 rounds. Glock 22 The Glock 22 is a full-size handgun chambered in .40 S&W. It has a capacity of 15+1 rounds. Smith & Wesson 659 The Smith & Wesson 659 is a full-size handgun chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum. It has a capacity of 14+1 rounds. Springfield M1911A1 Mil-Spec The Springfield 1911 Mil-Spec is a full-size handgun chambered in .45 ACP. It has a capacity of 7+1 rounds. Browning Hi-Power The Browning Hi-Power is a full-size handgun chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum. It has a capacity of 13+1 rounds. Beretta92FSInox.png|Beretta 92FS Inox Glock 22.jpg|Glock 22 Smith659.jpg|Smith & Wesson 659 SpringfieldMilSpec1911.png|Springfield M1911A1 Mil-Spec BrowningHiPower.jpg|Browning Hi-Power Machine pistols Machine pistols can only be purchased from illegal gunrunners, as fully automatic weapons can only be legally purchased by federal firearms licensees and law enforcement officers. Ingram MAC-10 The Ingram MAC-10 is a machine pistol chambered in 9×19mm Parabellum. It has a capacity of 32+1 rounds. Intratec TEC-9 The Intratec TEC-9 is a pistol illegally converted to full auto and chambered in 9×19mm Parabellum. It has a capacity of 32+1 rounds. Israel Military Industries Micro-Uzi The Israel Military Industries Micro Uzi is a machine pistol chambered in 9×19mm Parabellum. It has a capacity of 32+1 rounds. MAC10.jpeg|Ingram MAC-10 Tec9.jpg|Intratec TEC-9 MicroUzi.jpg|Israel Military Industries Micro-Uzi Shotguns Shotguns can be purchased from gun shops with; however, the law enforcement/military version of the Benelli M4, with a capacity of 7+1 rounds, can only be purchased from illegal gunrunners. Benelli M4 The Benelli M4 is a semi-automatic 12-gauge shotgun. It has a capacity of 4+1 rounds (7+1 if law enforcement/military version). Mossberg 590A1 The Mossberg 590A1 is a pump-action 12-gauge shotgun. It has a capacity of 5+1 rounds. Benelli M4.png|Benelli M4 Moss590A1.jpg|Mossberg 590A1 Submachine guns Submachine guns can only be purchased from illegal gunrunners, but their semi-automatic, submachine gun-based carbines can be purchased at gun shops. Century Arms UC-9 The Century Arms UC-9 is a semi-automatic, submachine gun-based carbine chambered in 9×19mm Parabellum. It has a capacity of 32+1 rounds. FN Herstal P90 The FN Herstal P90 is a submachine gun chambered in FN 5.7×28mm. It has a capacity of 50+1 rounds. FN Herstal PS90 The FN Herstal PS90 is a semi-automatic, submachine-gun based carbine chambered in FN 5.7×28mm. It has a capacity of 50+1 rounds. Heckler & Koch MP5A4 The Heckler & Koch MP5A4 is a submachine gun chambered in 9×19mm Parabellum. It has a capacity of 30+1 rounds. KRISS Vector The Kriss Vector is a submachine gun chambered in .45 ACP. It has a capacity of 25+1 rounds. KRISS Vector CRB The Kriss Vector CRB is a semi-automatic, submachine gun-based carbine chambered in .45 ACP. It has a capacity of 25+1 rounds. UC9.jpg|Century Arms UC-9 P90.jpg|FN Herstal P90 PS90.jpg|FN Herstal PS90 MP5A4.jpg|Heckler & Koch MP5A4 Vector.jpg|Kriss Vector VectorCRB.jpg|Kriss Vector CRB Assault rifles Assault rifles can only be bought from illegal gun-runners, as fully-automatic weapons are prohibited in Bluesky. AKS-47 The AKS-47 is a fully-automatic assault rifle chambered in 7.62x39mm. It has a capacity 30+1 rounds. Barrett REC7 The Barrett REC7 is a fully-automatic assault rifle chambered in 6.8 mm Remington SPC. It has a capacity of 30+1 rounds. Steyr AUG A3 The Steyr AUG A3 is a fully-automatic assault rifle chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO. It has a capacity of 30+1 rounds. AKS (1954-59).jpg|AKS-47 REC 7.jpg|Barrett REC7 Steyr AUG A3.jpg|Steyr AUG A3 Machine guns Machine guns can only be bought from illegal gun runners, as machine guns are prohibited in Bluesky. M60 The M60 general-purpose machine gun is a fully automatic machine gun chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO. It has a capacity of 100+1 rounds. M60 GPMG.jpg|M60 machine gun Category:Weapon Pages